


Hit and Run 7: Epilogue

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Hit and Run 7: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Hit and Run 7: Epilogue

## Hit and Run 7: Epilogue

#### by Jami Wilsen

Hit and Run 7: Epilogue  
by Jami Wilsen   
July 2001   
Disclaimer: This belongs to Frankie and Lucy Snowe, as an epilogue to their series Hit and Run, which I have loved to distraction ever since I first read it. It never fails to move me to tears and I had to finally write a closing piece for it. It is intended to honor their series and not to replace the ending, rather to offer an alternative sense of closure. I just hope that it is within character of the original fic enough, and that I have stayed true to the overall feeling of the story. I don't think this is the last time I'll want to do this, either. [g] I highly recommend this series; it is excellent. Rating: R for m/m content.   
Series: Hit and Run which can be found at RatB at http://www.squidge.org/terma/frankie/frankie.htm Summary: Krycek knocks on the door, waiting for Mulder's reaction to find he is still among the living. Note: I have shown this to Frankie and posted it with her approval. Feedback: 

* * *

Hit and Run 7: Epilogue  
by Jami Wilsen 

Remember that long, angsty and beautiful series called 'Hit and Run', by Frankie and Lucy Snowe? If not, I suggest you read it at once! Absolutely wonderful. Hot, delicious and very angsty. Anyway, I loved it so much that I was finally driven to write an epilogue for it. So, without further ado: 

Krycek stood in the doorway with a guarded expression, his eyes wide, looking weary and strained. 

Mulder sucked in a breath. "You sorry son of a bitch," he breathed. "It was you, after all..." he trailed off. 

Krycek regarded him, wondering if this was worth it. Mulder was looking at him as if he were a ghost. 

Mulder frowned and said accusingly, "Get in here." 

Krycek sighed. This was a mistake. "Look, Mulder, I didn't have to come here tonight. I -" He was cut short by Mulder reaching forward and grabbing him by the front of his jacket. 

"I said, get in here," Mulder repeated, pulling him inside and shoving the door shut behind them. 

He allowed Mulder to pull him in but he'd be damned if he was going to let this get physical. Well, in a hopeless repetition of the usual pattern before they had begun having sex, anyway. 

Krycek put up his hand, twisting out of Mulder's grip and forcing Mulder's arm up, to let go of the front of his jacket. Swallowing, he said, "You made it pretty clear to me what you thought. What was I supposed to think? How was I supposed to know you were fucking pining away over me?" 

"You bastard. You let me believe you were dead, Alex! Do you have any idea what that did to me? Do you? Did you even care? Wait," he slapped his forehead lightly, "Of course you do - that's why you did it, right? Another way to fuck me over." 

Tightly, expecting violence, Krycek bit out, "I thought you'd be happier with it, especially the way we left things. Come on, Mulder - all it was to you was a mutual head-game and a cheap fuck. It was a joke to you, least that's what you wanted me to think! How was I supposed to know it meant anything to you? You never gave me any indication otherwise." He met Mulder's angry, wounded gaze with a hollow glare. "Until tonight, anyway." 

Mulder stared at him. 

"And for the record, Fox, I did not deliberately lead you to believe I was dead. Christ, I disappear for a while and you immediately imagine that I'm dead and gone - I swear I had no idea you were sitting in here at night, crying over the memory of our sordid affair." 

"Well, what was with that final toss-off you gave me, huh? Some farewell - you actually let me believe that it meant nothing more to you than that. I felt used." He snapped his fingers. "Wait, maybe it's because I was." Mulder swallowed, hating the defensive tone in his words despite his attempt to sound sarcastic. 

Krycek retorted, "Hey, I gave as good as I got from you, remember? Hurt, did it? Ashamed, were you? How the fuck do you think it felt when you did it to me?" He stopped, breathing hard, aware of what he'd just unwittingly given away. He hadn't meant to let it go this far. He looked down and closed his eyes. This was not what he'd planned. But then, he knew it wasn't far from what he should have expected. 

Mulder stepped close again, this time seizing Krycek's shoulders and shoving him against the door. "You bastard," he said, the emotions choking his voice, "don't you ever, ever do that me again. You hear me? I thought you were dead, Alex! And then to let me go on for hours, in that fucking chat. It was humiliating." 

"Mulder, come on. I had no way of believing that you would've been anything but relieved and delighted to hear it," Krycek returned, bitterly. "I didn't think you cared-" 

Mulder surprised him by silencing him with a wild kiss, possessing Krycek's mouth, fiercely invading it with his tongue. Krycek moaned against him, pushing back against him and then moaning once more as he felt Mulder's hardness beneath his sweats, rubbing against him. 

As they broke off for air, gasping, Krycek managed, "I wanted to tell you, I wanted to so badly. Fuck, Mulder, I would've given anything to know that you wanted it, that you wanted me! But you never said anything, you let me think you felt nothing, that it was nothing to you! What did you expect? What was I supposed to do?" 

Mulder stared back at him as he finished his breathless explanation, and then sighed. And leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Goddamned mother-fucking son of a bitch," he whispered slowly, making it sound like an endearment. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" 

Krycek was shaking; Mulder could feel it as he stood there, leaning into the man who'd managed to turn his life upside down on a regular basis since their first meeting. Mulder was aware of relief, of the feeling of having been granted a reprieve, a second chance. He placed a kiss on Krycek's nose. Then stepped back. "Sit down. Did you bring the information?" 

Krycek stared at him, unable to determine what Mulder's intentions were. "Yeah, I did. Here," he reached into a pocket and brought out a disk. He tossed it onto the table, where it landed with a slapping sound as it whirled nearly to the edge but didn't fall off. "So, what? What now? Want to shoot me? I really couldn't care less at this point. Maybe I ought to just let you do it this time." 

"I said, sit down. Come on, sit." Mulder didn't sound angry. He sounded reflective, actually. Krycek moved past him, going to the couch. Alex sat, his leather jacket creaking loudly in the surreal silence. He couldn't believe he was taking this chance, after all that had happened between them. Things would be easier if he'd just left it the way they were. But the thought of Mulder crying over him had broken down his resolve. And the way Mulder looked at him... This new look in Mulder's eyes was different than before. 

Mulder came to stand before him. Looking down at him, Mulder shook his head. "What you did was an act of cowardice, Alex. The way you left things with me." 

"Was it, now? The way I see it, Fox, it was an act of self- preservation. Imagine my very real fear after the way I left you that you'd be after my scalp. Never mind that you'd had a taste of your own medicine. You always were bad at taking it. You can dish out easy enough though, can't you?" But Krycek wasn't sneering. He sounded dejected and beaten. And his knees were shaking; he was still trembling all over. 

Mulder didn't miss this fact. He stepped closer, nearly between Krycek's boots, aware of the nudity and vulnerability of his bare feet. Staring down at him, Mulder gave him a half-smile. "I mourned for you; I actually grieved for you. You bastard." And he leaned down. 

Krycek froze and almost flinched, expecting Mulder to hit him. But Mulder was slowly climbing atop him, right into Alex's lap, assaulting his face with inexorable kisses as he pressed him back against the couch. "I had a feeling; I thought it was you, earlier tonight. You could have just told me, you know," Mulder whispered against his neck, below his right ear. 

Krycek brought his arm up awkwardly to Mulder's back, placing his hand against the man's t-shirt. Mulder smelled fresh and recently showered. Jesus. He tried to ignore the reflexive twitch of his cock and surge of heat that bolted through him at having Mulder sitting in his lap. Krycek chuckled, bitterly, without humor. "Come on, that really would've been cowardly, to do it in the chat. At least I had the balls to come tell you in person. For all I know, you could still finish the job for real. It wouldn't be the first time you've given me good reason to think you wanted to." 

It was Mulder's turn to suppress a wince. "There are games, and then there's cruelty, Alex. You got me back, okay? I admit it; what I did to you wasn't - nice. But you got me. Even though I apologized. I tried to tell you I was sorry. Maybe..." he paused, running a hand over Krycek's cheek, making it difficult for Krycek to focus on what Mulder was saying, the gesture was too tender, "maybe I paid for it finally with your stunt, letting me believe you were dead. I believed it, I really did. So why'd you come here? Why come back? Why not let me continue to believe you were dead and out the picture? You might have been safer that way. Why come here - unless you do care?" 

Krycek debated telling him the truth. The tip of his tongue flicked against his lips. Damn it, having Mulder sitting on him was not exactly helping him to -what? What had he expected to achieve by coming here, anyway? 

"What made you change your mind?" Mulder repeated, facing him squarely, not letting go of him. 

Krycek stared up at him. He slowly replied, "I thought, maybe, you really did miss me. That there was a chance you cared, after all. You had no reason to lie to a stranger; I figured you meant it earlier, online." 

Mulder felt a sinking feeling at Krycek's words. "So, you didn't come here tonight because you wanted to? You didn't maybe miss me?" 

"Fuck!" Alex swore, angrily, his arm tightening around Mulder. "I would've done anything, anything for you. All you had to do was ask, or just tell me it meant something to you. I-" he looked back up into Mulder's eyes. With Mulder still crouched on him, it was impossible to lie about it. Where was the point? "I missed you. God, I missed you. I wanted it to be real, Mulder." The very real pain in his voice was matched by the expression in his eyes. That, and the despair. 

With a moan, Mulder leaned into him again, kissing his neck. "Don't ever, ever scare me like that again. Or I really will shoot you, Alex!" And relaxed, slumping against him, holding him. 

Alex wondered if maybe there was a chance after all to finally go beyond the games. "Don't give me a reason to, and I won't," he promised, hoarsely. "And don't think I enjoyed it, because I didn't. I imagined you celebrating that I was finally leaving you alone, not bothering you anymore, that I was out of your life." 

That was too much for Mulder, to hear the sincerity in Krycek's voice as he said it, on top of the recent grief he'd felt tearing through him earlier, and he wept again, from relief and also guilt, as well as simple pain, pressing his face into Krycek's neck. 

Krycek was concerned at Mulder's tremors, the silent hot tears leaking down the skin of his neck, and he sat there rubbing Mulder's back and just murmuring soothingly, wondering what to say. "What do you want, Mulder?" 

Finally, Mulder pulled back and said, "Stay. Just - stay." 

With a sad smile, Krycek said, "Only if you forgive me, for that - that last time. Mulder, you have no idea how hard it was to leave you there. I didn't want to. I didn't feel I had any choice." 

"It's a deal." And Mulder kissed him, stopped to wipe at his own nose, and brush at his eyes. "Come on, let's take this in there." He motioned towards the bedroom with a lift of his chin. At Krycek's hesitation, Mulder said slowly, "You do want to, don't you?" It was rather hard to ignore the state of Krycek's arousal under him. 

"Of course I do. Just - this - might not be the best way to clear the air." And he leaned forward, pulling Fox back into him, kissing him slowly, sweetly, and more gently than Mulder expected. And then said sadly, "If you'd rather not continue this, come the morning, I'm willing to play along. But just for right now, can we drop the shit, the pretense and the fucking games?" 

Mulder frowned slightly. "I won't change my mind, I won't. But yeah, let's drop all that. I need you, Alex." He gave into it, the intense desire to just kiss the man he was virtually writhing on top of with the need to remind himself that Alex was still alive. That it was real. "Why? What is it to you? Really?" 

"Because I lo- want you, I want you," Krycek said, against his lips, into his mouth, "I want you." 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jami Wilsen 


End file.
